


奥援有灵

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Summary: ABO设定， 学院设定， 夜见（Yami）Alpha， 威廉（William）Beta
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance, 夜见威廉
Kudos: 26





	1. 奇怪的人

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定， 学院设定， 夜见（Yami）Alpha， 威廉（William）Beta

“叩叩……”

教官办公室的门被敲响了，稍重的木门被推开，伴随着硬底鞋跟敲击地板的清脆响声，威廉踏入了办公室又礼貌地将门合上。现在正值黄昏，学员们已经结束了一天的课程，而教官们也已经大都收拾好办公室返回了宿舍，唯一不得不被迫留下来的主任正在办公室内最深处的主任室训斥着违反了纪律的学员。

夜见·介大，入学以来行为不端，打架斗殴的事情不少发生，在学员里也没有什么好名声，但确实能力是一流的，这让少数看中能力的教官还能忍耐些他的行为，但他日渐增多的暴力行径让教官们头痛不已。今天是把一位学员打到重伤了吗……如果打的不是这位出生贵族世家而身份显赫的少爷，也许主任还会训斥的时间短一些吧。威廉如是想着，并不准备在主任气头上打扰他们，轻手轻脚地将手中整理好的收上来的报告放在了自己班教官的桌面上。

“凡强斯吗，来的正好，我现在要出去一下，你在这里看着这个小子让他写检讨。气死我了……”

真不巧。

点了点头目送一脸“我回来接着收拾你”的表情的主任离开，威廉只得接下了本不想参与的事情。他踏进主任室的门就看见翘着腿坐在凳子上的夜见，面前摆着空白的纸，嘴里还咬着本该用来写字的笔。

“……看什么看啊？”

威廉早就知道面前这个人的德行，并不准备与他纠缠太多，只要他在主任回来前呆在这里就好。

“主任让我看着你的而已，不必在意。”

“怎么可能不在意啊！本来想出来了的词都被你看忘了。”刚被骂完还得写检查的夜见心情也很糟糕，只是揍了一个又自己送上门来挑衅的混球，这次这老头却足足骂了自己三个小时，什么鬼贵族。夜见在心里啐了一口，开始打量起面前这个奇怪的人，奇怪的衣服，奇怪的面具……这家伙穿这么多不热吗？夜见突然想起来了什么似的。好像听说过这家伙，隔壁班的超级精英，考试的得分魔鬼……

“奇怪的衣服，奇怪的面具，你就是那个有名威廉·凡强斯？”

“是呢…我有这么有名吗？”

“可恶…上次理论测试就你一个满分，你自己心里没点数？”

这个家伙竟然笑出声了。夜见看着这个奇怪的家伙青筋差点爆起来。

“碰巧而已，最后一题的陷阱很麻烦，没想到正好看见过类似的。”

“……”

威廉听着面前这人说话竟然却也没那么令人讨厌，有点好笑地轻笑出声。就像他知道自己，同样威廉也知道夜见，不仅仅是因为他的暴行……意料之外的聊天，却也多少了解了些他的为人，威廉决定还是帮他一下。

“这次你揍的人比较特殊，主任不会轻易放过你了，如果就这样继续浪费时间下去……”

威廉站在门口，看了看他桌上的纸和他明显毫无头绪的表情，想到他应该赶不上晚饭时，眼神里透露出了一丝怜悯。

“……你这家伙什么眼神啊！”虽然话是这么说，但夜见也心知肚明这次没那么好糊弄了，记过处分先不说，面前的检讨关也很难过，“你有什么想法？”

“写检讨吧”

“哈？你家伙……！”

“如果你想快点解决的话……”威廉走近了些跟夜见说了些什么，夜见似乎也接受了他的方案，拿好笔多少有了些写的意思。

办公室外传来了，皮鞋的清脆响声，主任推开外侧办公室门走了进来，威廉看了看夜见轻轻点了点头，“祝你好运。”

夜见视线正好对上了走进来的主任，他眼里的怒火显然没有消失，怎么有些更甚的意思？迎接着来自主任的狂风怒号，夜见看着威廉优雅地行礼转身离去。

嘛，是个有趣的家伙。


	2. 人情

当夜见毫无征兆一屁股坐在餐桌对面的时候，威廉正优雅的吃着早点。看了眼大大咧咧的人撒出来的少许汤汁，威廉喝茶的手停顿了一下，放下了手中的茶杯。  
“什么事？”  
“你小子为什么帮我？”  
“一时兴起。”  
“啊，这样……嘚，谁信啊！”  
“小声点，其他人还在用餐。”餐厅算不上安静，却也因为夜见的声音相当突兀让周围一部分人的目光投向了他们。威廉再次叹了口气，看样子没有合适的理由，夜见是不会放弃的，不过这样也好，虽然事情会麻烦一些，“因为尤里乌斯大人。”  
“哈？”听到熟悉的名字夜见愣了一下发出了不可思议的感叹，却显然有意识地压低了音量，“老板？你认得他？”  
“我和你一样都是他介绍进来的。”威廉将面前的餐具在餐盘上摆放好，不紧不慢道，“你要是闹得太狠被开除了，尤里乌斯大人的名声也会受到影响。”  
“原来如此，但你想的太多了吧。”夜见觉得他说的有道理，咬了口面包嘟嘟囔囔的接着说，“战斗方面还没人打的过我。”  
“但你这样恐怕毕业都难，据我所知你已经背上四次警告了，再来一次，你就要被退学了。”  
“你……怎么知道这么多？”  
“每次警告处分都有公示，估计不知道的只有你自己了吧。”威廉看了看他面前桌上的一堆面包碎屑，垂眸还是选择不看了，“还有几个月了，看你不爽的人多半会想办法让你违规吧，你自己也得多注意一点。”  
“揍到说不出话就好了吧，看你小子不爽的人也不少啊，管好你自己吧。”  
“……”威廉看着面前人看似并不在乎的样子，一点也不坦率的样子令他轻轻地笑了出来。  
“啧……”  
“没什么，我也会注意的，多谢你的提醒。”威廉端起面前的餐盘站起身准备离席，“还有，吃面包掉的碎屑太多了，记得擦一下。”

因为“尤里乌斯”这一人物，两人的关系比以往更加熟络了起来，班级对抗赛的时候，也常常可以看到两人不分上下的比拼。夜见不得不承认，这个奇怪面具虽然看着弱弱小小，身为Beta也毫无优势，可是他总是展现不少意料之外的地方，最终却也可以和夜见打得不分上下。特别是看着一些阴险的贵族Alpha对他故意散发信息素去影响威廉，稍远处的Omega们多少红了脸，但他却一脸淡然，气势也不见减弱，稳定地将对方击败，那个贵族吃瘪的表情令夜见差点忍不住都要鼓掌。这也是Beta的优势吧。

自从看见了两人一起吃饭的场景，关于他们的议论逐渐传开了，随着他们交谈增多更是愈演愈烈。威廉自己也听说过不少版本却是一个比一个糟糕，怀疑他们暗中勾结也已经算小了，甚至还有编造的他们的不当交易，夜见眼神压迫了几次后流言似乎收敛了一些。

一日下午，威廉刚刚前脚迈出教室，就被几个贵族Alpha的身影不怀好意地拦住了去路。故意逆着光让他们的阴影显得更大更具有压迫感，然而威廉早已一眼认出了面前的来人，格特和雷蒙，隔壁班出身还算不错的贵族，似乎就是上次夜见打到住院才回来的人吧……威廉知道他们仗着身为高层贵族又是Alpha对其他人的蔑视和欺压，也清楚看自己一直是相当不爽的事实，看来是刚回来听见了这样那样的传言终于找到机会来找自己的茬了。

“哟，我们的精英小Beta这是要去哪里啊？”他们脸上嘲弄的笑容带着腐败的气息令威廉相当不满，故意带上性别的话语，他们听说的流言版本不言而喻。

“与你们没有什么关系，我赶时间，请不要挡着路。”对于如此低端的挑衅，威廉一向是不予理睬，在他们周围多待一分钟都令人不悦，威廉皱起了眉头，声音低沉。

“赶时间？赶着去对着你的新Alpha摇屁股吗？叫什么来着，噎……吔……管他呢。”格特嘲笑出声，他当然知道是什么名字，但是急于表现自己不屑一顾的态度便故意为之，一听说破坏大王夜见和这个小子有点那样的关系就迫不及待的来欺负他了，打不过夜见还打不过这个Beta小不点？难得抓住点把柄让他实在是开心极了，信息素的气味如同他们嚣张的气焰一般飘散开来，“我们可听说了些事情呢——怎么样？Alpha美妙的信息素，忍不住了吧，要是让教官知道这事可不得了呢，怎么样，做个交易？”

真是胡闹。恶心的词句带着挑衅与羞辱的意味令人作呕，色咪咪在自己身上停留的眼神也令人不适，他们的话音未落，一只大手悄然扣上格特的脑袋，浓厚的阴冷气息自他背后传来。

“没记住老子名字吗？我帮你敲进脑子里如何，好，就这样决定了……三……”夜见逐渐收紧手指紧紧捏着他的脑袋，才刚刚开始计数，对方却已经开始惨叫求饶。

“夜见。”威廉看了看他，眼神示意走廊里那些听见声响开始围观的视线，夜见咋舌却还是松开了手，“切……他救了你们一命，要是不想要了我就砍了你们。”话都没有说完，两人早已没了影子。

“这下欠你的人情就还了一个了呢，凡强斯君？”  
“谢谢，夜见，帮大忙了。”


	3. 告白

日子一天天过去，夜见的威胁显然对流言有着显著的效果。关于两人的传言慢慢消失在了众人的耳边，连爱找他们麻烦的笨蛋贵族三人组都安静了不少，只不过夜见的嚣张让看不惯他的人行动了起来。每天找他对战的人堵住了班级的门，而夜见秉持着他一直很刚的个性甚至让他们一起上。一对一的决斗变成了一对多的大乱斗，夜见的胜利让他的名声一下子大了起来。看中了他才能的军官听闻了这件事便早早派人来商量他毕业后入团的事情，但夜见当然对此毫无兴趣。

午间的阳光正好，夜见懒洋洋地躺在他的“小花园”里慢吞吞的打了个哈欠，这个寂静的地方除了少数的学生以外并没有人知道，这让夜见可以摆脱那些试图来拉拢他的人。迷迷糊糊地快要睡着，耳边来人的脚步声清脆让夜见醒了过来。一听就知道是谁，但是夜见依然眼睛都没睁开，语调维持着懒散的音调，“有事吗？”  
“没有，这个地方很适合休息而已。”  
“我先来的就是我的花园，我要收费了。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
威廉并没有在意他的话，而是在旁边找了个地方坐下了，暖暖的阳光照在身上很舒服，令人忘却时间的流逝，仿佛一切还是岁月静好的模样。

“……你带了什么东西来吗？”夜见抽了抽鼻子似乎在花香间闻到了什么其他的味道，他睁开眼睛看向一旁竟然拿出书在看的人，啧了一声却没看到另外的东西。  
“你是指什么？”威廉从书中抬起头看着夜见东找西找的样子有些疑惑，便也闻了闻，却没在空气中闻到特别的味道。

“混蛋……”隐隐约约的气味令夜见感觉身体有一丝异样，而威廉迷茫的表情让他更加确定了气味的来源是什么。这里还有另一个人的气，本来想着不会有什么影响便也就算了的……夜见一把抓起刀用刀鞘恶狠狠地拨开了一片草丛，角落里瑟瑟发抖的人似乎也受到了惊吓，扑面而来的味道让他忍不住骂了出来。

是个Omega。威廉探头看见了躲在角落里颤抖着的人，那人身上也穿着学院的衣服，浓浓的奶油味信息素在夜见拨开挡住他的植物们的时候喷涌而出让威廉更加确信他正处在发情期的事实。看来是没有带抑制剂只能躲在这个地方呢。威廉注意到了夜见的异样，立刻迈步挡在两人中间，如果自己的信息素能够盖过他们也许情况会有所改善，可是浓厚到令人发晕的味道让他否决了这个提案。威廉看了看缩成一团的Omega和一副跟忍住不打人一样表情的夜见，只能尽快把他们分开了。

被发情Omega的信息素刺激的Alpha也被掀起了发情的热潮，红了眼的夜见忍耐不住地向那个Omega靠近了一步，浓浓的苦咖啡味弥漫开来，这是夜见的信息素，散开的Alpha信息素意味着夜见也到了发情的伊始。空气中的信息素混合成了奶咖的味道，被夹在Alpha和Omega和他们的信息素中间的Beta威廉感觉也不好受。隐隐约约的欲望在心头涌现，Alpha的绝对强势和Omega的绝对诱惑让威廉不得不咽了口唾液来冷静自己。理智，这是身为Beta的优势，也更在此刻体现出重要性。

“夜见，你回你的房间，立刻。我带他去医务室。”威廉抬手用世界树将身后的Omega包裹起来立刻带着他动身前去隔离室，留下可怜的Alpha一个人回去冷静。他相信夜见可以做到。

还好发现的及时没有引发动乱。威廉将发情的Omega转交给了医务室的教官，及时的处理和正确的行动获得了教官的赞许。已经发情了就只能等他渡过了。听完教官的话威廉看了看隔离室的白色大门。刚才浓浓的奶油味似乎还在鼻尖萦绕。

匆匆跟教官要了Alpha用的药剂就告别赶紧去向夜见的房间。不知道他怎么样了。威廉心中虽然信任他，但依然不免有些担心，夜见红着眼睛忍耐的神情仿佛还历历在目，抬起的手敲了敲夜见的房门。

“夜见，在吗？”

里面传来了似是重物落地的声音以及急促的脚步声。夜见在房间里，这个认知令威廉稍稍松了口气，面前的门被大力的打开了，威廉还没来得及说些什么就被拽进了房间。房门在身后被重重的关上，拉上了窗帘变得昏暗的房间里依稀可见地上的狼藉，厚重的苦咖味压的威廉有些喘不上气。

“我给你带了药……呃，夜见？”威廉抬手想将药递给他却被夜见一手拍掉并抓住肩膀狠狠按在了门上。强大的力道让肩膀和撞击到墙面上的背部都隐隐作痛。一直以来的训练让威廉在任何状态下都可以快速地做出决定，但是眼前夜见的状态却让他有些不知所措。

“老子不要这玩意。”

威廉吃惊的看着夜见近在咫尺的脸，对方粗重的呼吸喷在肌肤上好似在灼烧着自己。Alpha的压迫感让威廉的呼吸有些不稳了，他有些惊讶地睁大眼睛看着面前另有打算的人。刚刚启唇想要询问他的想法，却给了突如其来的吻深入的机会。带着薄汗的身体健壮有力地将自己夹在墙壁和他之间，长驱而入的舌头霸道地在口中翻搅，更为浓重的Alpha信息素淹没鼻腔与口腔，彻彻底底地将他淹没。

就算是Beta也难以抗拒Alpha的主导。深深的吻和对方似乎故意对着他散发的信息素挑动着他的情欲。在唇舌终于分开时，威廉的脸已经红的熟透了，淡雅的红茶香气慢慢的挥散开来，又在威廉的克制下收了起来。

“你知道不知道你在做什么，夜见？”威廉猛然发力推开夜见，力气之大令夜见一时也愣了神，但是转瞬即逝的惊讶之后是不符合他形象的认真，“嘁，你以为我是失去理智的那种Alpha？老子想要你很久了。”

“……为什么？”这可是意料之外，威廉忍不住挑起眉头眼中满是疑惑，不止是因为看似漫不经心的夜见竟然一直对自己抱有想法，也是因为天生Alpha和Omega之间的吸引力让Alpha看上Beta的例子用一只手都数的过来，更是因为威廉自己心中不明的惊喜。威廉一直把自己放在朋友的位子上，选择不去认同在这之外的东西，但是现在摆在面前的可能性让他犹豫不决。

但是夜见会帮他做出决定。

“总之就是这样，既然都说了顺便告诉你，我可没打算放过你。”夜见再度凑近他，结实的手臂搂住威廉相比之下纤细的腰，手掌贴着他的后腰搂进怀里，恶意地用滚烫的凸起贴着威廉让他感受到自己。

这次威廉没再推开他了。


	4. 交合

威廉的不拒绝在现在的夜见眼里便是通行证。

获得“许可”的夜见更加肆无忌惮，搂着威廉腰肢的手向下径直伸入他的衣摆间直奔主题，指尖贴着他的后腰曲线滑入裤腰，粗壮的手掌上有着握刀留下的茧，摩擦着皮肤有着别样的感觉，雄厚的手掌紧贴柔软又弹性十足的臀肉让威廉有些不自觉的紧张，不说这样私密的部位，连其他的触碰都很少的威廉更多的是害羞，羞耻却又令人兴奋。夜见的另一只手已经在扒光他的路上全力冲刺，毫无章法的在他身上乱摸一气，整齐的衣服片刻便被蹂躏得凌乱不已。

解开的腰带被随意丢在了地上，粗暴的被扯开的衣服堪堪挂在臂弯，身体肌肤直接暴露在外，威廉压制的信息素味道也慢慢飘散开来，夜见的鼻尖蹭着威廉的脖颈，像极了危险的野兽在觊觎脆弱的猎物。威廉的红茶味的信息素里有着他不是Omega的事实，但这萦绕在夜见鼻尖的味道却令他心中更加难耐。

Alpha的本能让夜见第一时间找到了位于脖颈后处的腺体位置，舌尖舔过那块肌肤让威廉不由得颤抖了一下。腺体受到威胁的感觉让威廉迅速做出反应，他不可以让夜见标记他，“夜见，不可以……啊。”夜见贴着臀肉的手在这时故意打断了他的话，手指指尖粗暴地挤入了毫无防备的后穴，未被使用过的地方被突然进入，隐隐约约的不适感从后面传来，不由得收紧的后穴难以阻止他强硬的进入只是徒增不适，于是夹在手臂与怀抱中的威廉只得任由他的侵入，也不再压抑自己的信息素，任其散出。

Beta的后穴不像Omega那样湿滑松软，即使在Alpha信息素的带动下多少也兴奋起来的现在依然紧致也没有分泌多少润滑液体，想必也很难吞下Alpha的巨物，于是夜见不得不费力做些“准备”。

“嘁，真麻烦啊。”搂抱着人的姿势让手指活动并不是那么方便，稍稍有些不耐烦了的夜见干脆利落地扯掉了威廉最后的裤子将他面朝下推倒在了床上，手掌敷上白皙臀瓣掰开些，不顾威廉羞耻的抗议将手指再度插入，刚才的努力让手指可以一直深入到完全吞没最后一个指节，用着毫不怜惜地力度让手指反复抽插后穴，磨蹭着前列腺所在的位置引得威廉轻哼不断，他的腿间也在不知不觉中抬起了头，而后穴也分泌出了更多的液体让腿间泥泞不堪。

直到真的吞下夜见的物什前威廉都多少有些心里准备，他知道alpha的尺寸普遍巨大，但当夜见掰开他的臀瓣将巨物缓缓塞进他的后穴时，满溢的填充感几乎占据了他全部的知觉，又在信息素的作用下化为难以言喻的满足感。被撑得满满的内壁好似可以感受到他的性状，又与本人相反的不知羞耻地吸着他。

威廉不自觉收缩的后穴夹的夜见舒爽的发出低吼，被情欲侵占的大脑将身体的掌控交给了本能。即使不是Omega那般柔软湿滑极其合适的身体，即使不是Omega诱人的信息素味道，眼前紧抓着床单微微颤抖的人却比任何Omega都要撩拨诱人，这是这个Alpha生平第一次被Beta的信息素强势的侵蚀。该死。

夜见挺动着腰肢不断在他体内抽送着，附身压着身下相比起来身材娇小的人啃咬着他光滑的背部，随着不断的操弄而更加湿润起来的穴肉更为柔软地贴合接纳他，敏感的顶端也感受到了内壁上狭小的缝隙。那是Beta的生殖腔入口，男性Beta生殖腔的作用微乎其微，1%左右的致孕率让男性Beta成为了普通人一般的存在，但依然拥有这个器官让他们也可以感受这份绝顶的欢愉。

被压制着的威廉侧着脸紧抓着床单，轻声喘息着承受猛烈的交合带来的快感，比起夜见来说他要理智的多，深呼吸放松身体，稍稍翘起的腰臀让交合更顺，性带来的快感是简单又愉悦的，优质的Alpha也让他本能得感到相当的满足感。但每一次蹭过生殖腔入口都令他胆战心惊，因为他知道进入是另一回事，如果说现在的欢愉是浪潮，那腔内的刺激将是快感的海啸，有着足以让每一个Omega哭出来的力量，而他也相信即使未曾经历过，自己很可能是一样的结局。

他猜对了。

欢愉对于Alpha来说也是一样，夜见当然不可能放过这样美好的地方。在下一次进入时便将柱体的顶部准确无误地抵在了生殖腔的入口，只一个稍稍转换角度的挺身，硬挺的性器便进入了最隐秘的乐园。“嗯啊……”被进入的刺激让威廉猛地仰起头呻吟出声，用力地抓紧了皱巴巴的床单，夜见的低吼也在他耳边一同回响。威廉大口地吸着气，身体不自觉地有些颤抖，如果能有些缓冲时间的话……感受到体内缓缓移动的性器，威廉努力撑起半边身体，侧头试图看向夜见，“夜见……等一下……哈啊……嗯啊……别……”

“怎么可能……啊！”强壮满是肌肉的手臂穿过腋下用手臂扣住了他的肩膀将他固定在身下，抽腰直到顶部即将离开腔体，又猛然使力挺进直击脆弱内壁。温暖柔软的生殖腔给予性器的刺激让夜见更加不断的渴望索求，一下又一下，不够啊，完全不够啊。

“啊……嗯……啊…啊嗯……”威廉的声音断断续续，随着次数的增多，快感的浪潮不断席卷两人，连威廉呻吟的尾音都带上了哭腔，垂着头眯起眼，眼里的泪花逐渐模糊视线。

夜见啃咬着威廉的脖颈，离腺体的位置很近，犹豫踌躇着，却最终咬住了一旁的肌肤。一个狠力深入让顶端抵在了生殖腔的深处，，阴茎上膨起胀大的节将他牢牢卡在威廉的身体里，滚烫的精液一波一波喷涌而出，刺激的威廉又是一声惊呼。他感觉的到，一波波喷射到体内的热流，逐渐被液体填满的身体。

夜见抱着怀里已然乏力的威廉，恢复了些许理智，有些歉意地轻轻舔舐他咬下的痕迹，在结生成完毕，节自动消下去前，他们只能这么抱着，这也给了他们一个合理的安静拥抱时间。按照他们的性格，像这样简单平淡的拥抱几乎算得上是不可能。

“抱歉了，一没忍住……”夜见喘了口气挠了挠头，还是平常的口气却又有些沉软的音调，他将下巴搁在威廉的肩膀上，而威廉侧眸看着近在咫尺的大脸，这莫非是在撒娇？余韵犹存的威廉慢慢合上眼，“没有什么大问题，肩背上的痕迹不会有人看得到，你留在里面的结过几天也会自动脱落的吧。”威廉应该是在安慰他，但是夜见却感到了一阵莫名的失落，“嘛，说不定不脱落呢，怀上了也没关系，我还是会负责的……痛，干嘛敲我！”


	5. 连结

第二天早上率先醒过来的是威廉。早睡早起的好习惯让他即使在昨天经历了相当耗费体力的事情的情况下依然按时的醒了过来。刺眼的阳光透过窗帘变得柔和了起来，威廉眯着些眼睛看了看身边四仰八叉还在睡觉的夜见，悄声缓缓从床上坐起揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。

果然昨天的事情还是有些后遗症啊。肩背的咬痕经过一夜的时间还没有消下去的意思，腰臀也多少有些隐隐作痛。威廉掀起被子起身在房间里寻找被夜见丢在各个角落的自己的衣服穿上，一边系上仅剩的几个纽扣，一边看了看昏睡中挠了挠肚皮的夜见。明明才二十几岁却已经有了大叔样。威廉拼命忍住笑声摇了摇头，悄声返回自己的房间。

好在醒的时间足够早，还来得及清理一下自己。温热的水流洒在身上，威廉长长的舒了口气，热水澡总是有令人放松的神奇功效，这也是威廉说的上喜欢的时间。小腹隐隐约约的满涨感和手指滑过身后入口时的轻微同感让威廉不自觉回想起昨晚的事情。

原来是这样的感觉吗……

拧动的开关让水声停止，绵软的毛巾吸干身上的水珠。镜中的人褪去了面具，泛红的面容上有着狰狞的伤痕，是他即使在昨天晚上也没有让夜见看见的脸。干净的衬衣遮盖身上的痕迹，毛绒的高领包裹纤细脖颈，威廉看着镜子中整齐的衣服，扬起些许微笑。

还不错……

墙上的时钟已经将短针指向蜿蜒的“8”，威廉带着书本准时的踏进了教室。黑板上的知识早已在书本上看过，却依然认真的记下每一个重点。无聊的时间总是过的比较漫长，但有趣的事情很快就会发生。

威廉依旧单独坐在食堂吃着午饭，身后却响起不友好的声音。“哟，凡强斯，听说昨天你在夜见的房间呆了一宿啊。你今天还爬的起来，那个夜见也不过于此。”夜见旷了一上午的课，认为夜见不会再出现的笨蛋三人组再次盯上了落单的威廉，资本布下的线人随处都有，尽管消息并不准确却也是嘲讽的上好时机。

不过威廉知道，这是最差的时机。

终于睡饱了的夜见醒来第一件事当然是进食。错过了早餐让消耗很大的肌肉男也感到饥肠辘辘，该死的食堂只有饭点才开，这让夜见难得的准时的踏入了食堂。

“又被我撞见了，你们还真是不幸啊。”夜见的拳头咯哒咯哒的响着，三份免费的午餐才得以平息愤怒。夜见一屁股坐在威廉的对面，在刚刚收获的免费午餐里挑三拣四，“你家伙这次你也是算好的？”威廉喝下一口汤，脸上是掩盖不住的笑意，“碰巧罢了。”“碰巧我的闹钟正好在饭点前响？”“哈哈哈，也许成精了呢。”“有道理……谁信啊！”

夜见在面前的午餐里翻翻捡捡挑出了牛奶和水果丢在了威廉的餐盘里，一大口咬在汉堡上吃了快一小半，“喏，这些给你，就当昨天的赔偿。”“不必了，那也是我自己决定的事情，不必担心。”“老子才不吃这些，你要浪费掉吗？”“可是我已经吃饱了。”“那就带着下午吃。”威廉只得无奈的收下了面前人别扭的关心，“那我就收下了。”

空气诡异的安静了几秒，夜见咬着还算美味的汉堡和威廉面面相觑。他看起来没有什么不同，还是跟平时一样该死的完美。昨天故意咬的很高的痕迹也被高领遮的严严实实，也完全没有任何身体不适的样子还是坐的很端正……夜见看着他显得精致的下颌和好看的唇瓣，脑中不自觉回想起昨晚在他身上感受到的柔软触感，还有那意外纤细的腰肢和感觉好到爆的……但是他没能亲吻他，没有看到他的脸，也没有摘下他的面具。也许有一天他会给自己看，也许不会。肯定有什么理由吧，夜见这么想着吞掉了剩下的汉堡。

“说起来都到这个地步了，交往吧。”夜见拿起叉子像是随口一说的样子一般将叉子戳进了千层面，而短暂的沉默后，威廉用叉子戳中了一块红艳的西瓜块，用着着一样的语气“不在意”的出声，“可以啊。”“……答应的好快。”本以为他会更加深思熟虑告诉自己明天再给答复，没想到威廉当场给了回复，“你小子，是不是偷偷喜欢我很久了？”

威廉嚼着口中清甜的西瓜看着面前人一副得意的样子，缓缓扬起微笑将口中的食物咽了下去，“这是在说你自己吧。”“哈？才没有！”“昨天你自己说的呢。”威廉眯起眼睛笑意更深，“要我帮你复述一遍吗？”“不用了！可恶奇怪假面，不要什么都记得这么清楚啊。”

威廉忍不住笑出了声，看来接下来的日子不会无聊了呢。


	6. 打赌

“三叶草王国魔法骑士评级分为五等三级以及在这之上的大魔法骑士以及最高的魔法帝，其中大魔法骑士……夜见，你有没有在听我说话？”威廉放下了手中的笔，伸手推开赖在自己身上蹭来蹭去的夜见。“是，是，三大王族呢。”夜见的回答有些心不在焉，手又不安分的伸了上去。“那是两个小时前的知识点！”威廉抓住他的手拉开，将笔塞到了他的手里，“我是来帮你学习的，你多少也该认真一些了。”

夜见捏着笔相当不满，戳着面前划好了知识点的书皱起了眉头，“那种事情及格就好了吧，再说了知道也没什么用，等当上了魔法帝都是老子的手下。”

“真是的……”来帮夜见复习简直是头疼，威廉扶额似乎感受到了教官的痛苦，“那你为什么还要说服教官让我来帮你复习。”

“啊？就是想见你而已瞎找的理由。你小子忙成什么样了我比你还有数，不把你从办公室捞出来，那个老家伙绝对使唤你到考试前一分钟。”夜见拿起一根烟叼着开始找打火机，理所当然的语气让威廉一时都难以反驳。

“抱歉……毕业准备和教官拜托的各种事情几乎花光了我所有的自由时间，我应该留些时间给你的。”“没错，就是这样。”夜见终于从柜子底下摸出来一个打火机，正准备点上却被威廉拿走了叼着的烟，取而代之的人柔软的双唇和淡淡的红茶香。

“这样就算是这几天的补偿了。”“不不不，这怎么可能够啊，身体都得交出来才有诚意吧。”夜见似乎抓住了机会，随手丢下火机就伸手扣住凑近的人。“你这个月的易感期不是已经过去了吗？”威廉愣了一下，把手挣脱出来按住了夜见的脸。“谁说只有那个时候才能做啊？这种事情每周…不，每天来一次都不过分吧。”“过分的，夜见。”“老子开个玩笑啊，奇怪假面，这么认真。”

夜见拉开他的手，脸上不悦的神色更加明显，“都交往了，这种事情很正常吧。Omega甚至可以连续做好几天……”夜见看见威廉的神色便停顿了下来。“可惜我不是，抱歉，夜见，也许Omega更适合你的身体……”“老子不是这个意思啊！可恶！”夜见挠了挠脑袋也不知道该如何挽回话题，松了些手臂放开了他，“至少告诉我为什么不行吧，接下来也没什么事情。”“……？明天考试，夜见。”“混蛋！”

夜见懊恼的神情逗的威廉忍不住笑出了声，他明白夜见的意思，但心中依然有一丝愧疚。威廉看着终于准备认真起来准备考试的夜见，似乎想到了一个好主意。

“夜见，我们来打个赌怎么样？”威廉的嘴角扬起意味深长的笑容，看向桌面上的书。“赌什么？老子绝对不会输。”夜见显然提起了兴趣，将刚刚拿起的书又丢在了一边。“也不为难你，夜见，总分80%如何？”

“逗我玩呢？”夜见听到差点眼珠子掉出来。“我知道你一直都是61%，我也很佩服你的稳定，但是这也是最后一次考试了，有个漂亮点的成绩，尤里乌斯大人收你的时候也多少更体面些。”“这种事情不可能的！”

“超越极限吧。”威廉学着夜见的语气，却收到了原版的咋舌，这让威廉再次笑出了声，“听说这次会简单一些，也是个好机会。”夜见犹豫了一下，麻烦却没有坏处，给尤里乌斯老板多些面子，也好气气其他讨人厌的家伙，还能获得威廉的奖品……

“奖品是什么？”赌过无数场的夜见自然明白问清楚规则的重要性，期盼有些不一样的东西。“像Omega那样一整周我确实做不到，但是只是一天的话也许可以。”威廉停顿了一下，看向夜见快要发光的眼睛，狡黠地笑了，“随你处置。”

夜见明白这四个字的份量，这是个相当诱人的提议，但是人类的欲望总是庞大的。“三天，保证三餐和休息时间。”“好吧，但是如果没达到在下个月易感期之前不可以碰我。”“成交！等着吧，奇怪假面！”


	7. 开奖

考试来的如洪水一般，快又狠地把学员一群群拍下。夜见都不记得自己在考试时突破了多少次极限，但终于考完了的时候还是令人愉悦的。夜见踱步走出考场正瞧见了不远处威廉的背影，他笑嘻嘻地跟了上去突然地拍了一下他的屁股，“噢！奇怪假面，你也考完了啊。”

威廉好好地走在路上突然被拍自然是吓了一跳，一转头便见到夜见笑得得意的表情便没好气的把手里刚刚收集起来的试卷全部丢到了他的手上，“夜见！下次不要这样了。这些卷子要送去办公室正好交给你来搬。”夜见捧着一打厚重的卷子突然成为了他的苦力，“喂喂喂，这是你的工作吧！”“主动送上门了苦力为什么不用呢？”“你这家伙！”

……

成绩榜单很快就出来了，公告板的前面站满了人。合格？不合格？能进哪个骑士团，甚至能不能进骑士团都看这最后的成绩了。红色绸布被拉下的瞬间，金色底纸上的黑色的字迹在便映入众人眼帘。

第一名，威廉·凡强斯，100。

毫不意外的结果，但威廉还是扬起了微笑，尤里乌斯大人一定也会很满意的吧。威廉转头便开始寻找夜见的名字，一同寻找的当然还有夜见。他很少这么积极地做什么事，但当他在榜上找到名字的时候，一下子就冷却了下来。

夜见·介大，79。

这其实已经不只是个不错的成绩了，这让他难得的进入到了前列。“没想到啊，夜见·介大，你有这样的成绩。那么我就难得的祝贺你一下吧。”甲同学摆着贵族的架子站在了夜见的旁边，异邦人能有这样的成绩，说不定还真是小瞧了他，也许他不只是粗暴的暴力肌肉呢？但是夜见要杀人的眼神让他很快打消了这个想法。

威廉也看见了这个尴尬的分数，现在并不适合去搭话，便只能有点担心地看着夜见头也不回地走向宿舍的方向。

毕业时节，有人喜，有人愁。夜见果然没有来参加最后的毕业典礼。只在最后搬出宿舍的时候来报了个道后便没在看到他的踪影。在转交完最后一个工作后，威廉背着包找到了夜见的居住地——一个在林子中间稍显偏僻的小房子。

“夜见？”威廉敲响了木门，没有人回应。威廉环顾了一下四周，茂密的树林间不见其他的住家，周围一圈的空地上有着一堆柴火和一只斧头。房间里没有光，但是烟囱里还冒着少许烟。他一定在。威廉再度敲了敲门，“不开我就直接进来了，夜见。”

“你来做什么，奇怪假面？”夜见终于拉开门，一如既往地白背心和睡成奇怪形状的头发，一副刚刚睡醒的样子。“你的毕业证和最后的成绩单都没有来拿，我就给你送过来了，顺便拜访一下呢。失礼了。”威廉轻笑着示意他的包，而后自然地走进了房间。

“反正过段时间还会在尤里乌斯老板那里碰见的吧，那个时候再说不就好了，也不是什么重要的东西。”夜见看着威廉就这样走进了房间，挠挠后脑勺便关上门再度躺回他的床铺上。

“你就这样一直在睡觉？”威廉看了看有些凌乱的房间试图找了个地方坐下来了。和他的宿舍一副德性啊。威廉无奈的把桌上的东西挪开些才打开背包把毕业证和成绩单一同拿了出来放在了桌上。

“毕业了也要管理生活规范吗？精英先生——”夜见打了个哈欠，一副毫不在意的样子。

“你不看看你的成绩单？”威廉停顿了片刻，看着已经闭上眼睛的夜见询问着。

“有什么好看的？已经知道了成绩还看什么。”夜见懒懒散散地说着，却在感觉到身上的压力的时候瞬间睁大了眼睛，“你做什么？”

威廉悄无声息地跨坐在了夜见的身上，脸上有着不知名的笑容，“你觉得呢？”“混蛋，你是故意的吧？”“差不多呢。”威廉故意蹭了蹭，看着夜见的表情瞬间凝固的时候，忍不住笑了起来，“你要做吗？”“愿赌服输，说好了不碰你我当然会做到。”

夜见咬咬牙，气的不行。从他的视角看来，跨坐在身上的威廉的腰腹连成了好看的曲线，柔软的臀部蹭着腰胯让夜见更加难受，甚至还闻到了他散发出来的信息素的味道。这家伙绝对是故意的！“你，下去啊，混蛋。”威廉看着夜见隐忍的样子忍不住坏心眼的笑了起来，他可以感受到身下夜见开始硬挺起来的物什和隐隐约约的黑咖味道。

“哈哈哈，其实今天来也是为了赴约呢。”威廉俯下身凑近夜见，低沉的声音里满是笑意。“哈？”夜见听到这话一头雾水，但威廉的靠近让红茶味的信息素更多的进入了鼻腔，Alpha对身体的渴望让他欲火更甚，他甚至现在就想抓住威廉压在身下好好做个爽，但是他们的约定让他不能这么做。可恶！

“其实上次的榜单是笔试成绩，后来毕业典礼上颁发的成绩单才是最后的成绩。”威廉慢悠悠地说着，满意地看到夜见隐忍到了爆发的边缘才笑着告诉他，“你的成绩我看过了，加上模拟战和其他的战斗类考试，你的最终成绩是90。”

“哈？！”听到这个消息的夜见差点要骂人了，但是坏心眼的威廉明显很开心的样子。“所以这次的赌局是你赢了，夜见。”威廉笑着看着夜见震惊的表情，但在下一秒就有些笑不出来了。

“你这家伙——绝对让你给我哭着求饶！”夜见气的抓住威廉的肩膀，只一个翻身就将威廉压在了身下，力气大的面具差点飞出去。夜见也一时忘记了面具，见状赶紧伸手扣住了。“没关系，夜见。”威廉握住他的手腕移开，缓缓地取下来了面具。

脸上是狰狞的伤痕。夜见这才明白威廉一直带着面具的原因，在看见他真面目的时候，夜见愣了一下，“好严重的伤啊，什么时候弄得？”“天生的，真抱歉，是这样的脸……”“这有什么大不了的，别介意。”夜见并不在意他脸上的伤痕，但他清楚的知道威廉的感受。夜见附身在他布满伤痕的额头落下一吻，这让威廉不免感到感动，“这不会成为让我手下留情的借口，你做好准备了吧。”

夜见伸手径直扒掉了他的裤子，大手揉上他柔韧的臀肉，让手指直接滑进臀缝，湿滑的触感让他一愣，却又在听见威廉带着得意笑意的回答后明白了什么。“当然准备好了，夜见。”


	8. 奖励

“你这家伙！”夜见的语气里早已分不清是吃惊还是兴奋，但是褪去裤子后的夜见显然是蓄势待发的模样。

威廉是有备而来的。有了之前的经验和对他的了解，威廉早在来之前就为自己抹好了润滑做好了扩张——毕竟单靠Alpha的信息素无法让他自体做足准备。

挺腰深顶，没入大半，两人几乎是同时叹息出声。威廉的准备做的非常充分，没有麻烦的程序，夜见顺利的进入让他更加沉浸在激情之中，温热紧致的包裹感让他不免又粗涨了几分。

威廉看着夜见美妙的眼膜逐渐蒙上情欲，抬起的胳膊环住他粗壮的脖颈，泛红的脸上带着笑，“时间还很长，可不要一个人冲太快了。”

“绝对是你会先求饶的！”威廉已经这般主动，哪有不全盘接受的道理。夜见的手掌捏着他的腿根抽出再顶入。威廉悄声的喘息恰似最好的调味料，恍若时隔已久一般让夜见无比渴望。

很舒服。夜见有力的在威廉的身体里顶弄，柔软的内壁一次次被破开也一次次紧贴上去。温度在不断升高，细细的薄汗让扶着威廉身子的手掌有些打滑。夜见的手臂粗壮有力，只托着他腰一个拉拽便让威廉坐在了他的身上。

位置的转换有些突然，但威廉很快做出了回应。手掌扶着夜见的胸膛扭动着腰肢，不快，也不慢，正正好好让他心痒痒的节奏。威廉在这方面算得上天才，他总能挑起夜见的情欲还看起来轻而易举一般。适当地收缩肌肉挤压体内性器引得夜见一记深喘，昏暗光线下威廉的身体在夜见的眼中印下撩人曲线。夜见的手掌抚上威廉的臀，向上抚摸着腰肢，平坦的腹部在扭动中时不时展现肌肉的痕迹。

两人信息素的味道充满了整个房间，在来回的动作间引发浪潮。夜见咽了口唾液，伸手托起些他的臀。他可以感受到在不断的刺激下逐渐明显的生殖腔入口在他的柱体上来回磨蹭，本能地渴望着进入。威廉小心翼翼地调整角度，让他的顶部抵在入口又缓缓下坐，让他一点点进入直到填满。

巨大的愉悦感让两人发出了长长的呻吟。威廉可以感受到在他体内夜见开始有膨起迹象的结，充盈感让威廉不住的喘气，比之前更慢的扭动让夜见还是耐不住了。让威廉搂住自己的脖子，夜见坐起将他抱在怀里，借用手臂的力量将他抬起再让他落下，惯性让他的性器狠狠顶在深处，胯部的顶撞和手臂又让他再度抬起。一次次的狠撞让威廉断断续续地呻吟着。

磨蹭的快感和彼此的热度沿着神经直达头顶，皮肉撞击声与呻吟声交织，低声地吼声伴着哼声，夜见膨起的结牢牢卡在威廉的体内，一股股热流喷射在内壁上，威廉不住地蜷起了脚趾。Alpha充沛的量将Beta本就偏小的腔体填满，威廉有些难耐的扭了扭但是因为结的存在让这变成了徒劳。

威廉伸手将夜见额头上被汗水沾湿的拨顺，夜见才从余韵中回过神对上他的眼睛。厚实的手掌托着后脑，一个不可后退的绵长的吻。


	9. 宁静

兴许是习惯了的缘故，次日清晨醒来的时候威廉没有感觉到过分的不适，除了那令人在意的胡茬时不时蹭在皮肤上的痒意还是不那么容易接受的。虽然很不想承认，但是与夜见相处以来体力确实比以往更好了些。想到这里威廉轻笑了一声。

“有什么好笑的事情吗？奇怪面具。”夜见慵懒的声音从坐起的威廉背后响起，跟随着一个大大的哈欠。

“没什么。”威廉没有急着起身，转身看着似乎想要再来个回笼觉的夜见，“今天要切磋一下吗？”威廉突然的发问让夜见摸不着头脑，“昨晚的那种切磋？”“魔法的切磋。”夜见勉强睁开了眼睛看看身旁人的表情。很好，是认真的。抬起的手将本就乱成一团的头发揉的更乱，夜见有些疑惑的皱起眉头，“可以是可以。为什么这么突然。”

“在去尤里乌斯大人那里报道之前一直这么闲着可不利于之后的工作……”威廉瞟到了夜见一脸明显的不想听的表情，无奈的笑了笑停顿了一下，“就当陪一下我？”夜见这才恢复到“这还差不多”的表情从被窝里爬了起来，“真麻烦啊……可以是可以，到时候可别像昨天晚上一样求饶啊。”  
“昨天晚上我没有求饶。”  
“别嘴硬了，是你说要停下的。”  
“你明明都已经到极限了。”  
“要不是你说停，我可以超越极限的。”  
“哈哈。”  
“喂，你在嘲笑我……奇怪假面你别走！混蛋！”

重新戴上面具的威廉站在空地中央，转身挥手，膨胀的树枝迅速冲向刚刚拿好刀刀人，即使面对着的是昨夜负距离的恋人，两人也没有放水的意思——毕竟对方很强。“喂，喂，一上来就是这个吗？”夜见遁地跃起躲开攻击，蹬着枝干在树枝间移动，指尖按在刀柄之上，在脚底重新踏上地面后随即双腿微曲将重心放低，腿部肌肉用力快速冲向对面的威廉在地上留下踩碎的土块，挥下的刀刃缠绕着仿佛要吸收一切的暗魔法，将迅速膨胀的树茎切断，而本该是对方站立的位置却只剩下层层枝叶，世界树早已托着威廉在更高的地方。

夜见隐隐约约地感觉到了不对。这家伙，感觉今天特别的认真……嘛，一直是个认真到无趣的家伙。“你有什么想说的事情？”夜见向着威廉所在的方向挥出数枚斩击，而威廉早有准备，水平移动躲开了夜见的攻击。“没有什么。为什么这么说？”世界树的生长从未停止，树越大，夜见的胜率就越低。这下头疼了……才怪。夜见的脸上浮现出不怀好意的笑容，抬起的刀身后藏着小型的黑洞，只能在半径5米左右发动的魔法，一样可以致命。扩大的黑洞在树根挖出了一个巨大的空洞，将辅助的藤蔓也一同吸收了进去，重心不稳的世界树开始倾斜。

这还是意料之外的，树木断裂的脆响声在耳边回荡，威廉伏下身子紧贴树干保持平衡。果然是个有意思的人呢，夜见·介大。威廉的嘴角扬起些弧度，但是就这样可是没办法把我弄下来的。抬起的手掌心按在即将倾倒的树干上，魔力在枝叶间流动，将延展的树枝尽数化为新的根系，自树顶向地面扎去。

“喂，喂，喂，你这是犯规的吧！”自树顶落下的枝蔓插入地面发出巨大的响声，夜见不得不一边砍断已经落地的枝条一边躲避着种正在落下的树枝。这家伙，真是乱来啊，不愧是……

尘埃落定，众多的枝蔓已在地下形成了新的根系，整个空地也变成了威廉世界树的独木林。威廉慢悠悠地落地走近被树枝缠得乱七八糟的夜见，“看来是我赢了呢，夜见。”

“切……范围魔法也太犯规了，至于吗？”世界树抽走了他的魔力，夜见干脆舒舒服服地靠在树枝上歪着脑袋打量着面前的人。

“因为你就是这么强的存在啊……我放你下来？”  
“不要，正好再睡会，一会老子自己下得来。”  
“哈哈哈，好，别感冒了。”  
“你是老妈妈吗……啊，疼！”


End file.
